1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a droplet discharge device.
2. Related Art
Inkjet droplet discharge devices have been known as devices for forming a pattern film on a substrate. The droplet discharge device is provided with a discharge head for discharging a functional liquid as droplets constituting the material of the pattern film toward the substrate. For example, a plurality of discharge heads that correspond to color elements is provided in the case that a pattern film having a plurality of color elements is to be formed, such as in an organic EL device or the like.
In the organic EL device noted above, each color element has a different degradation speed and white-balance is compromised. There is accordingly a known configuration in which the luminous surface area is varied in accordance with the luminous efficiency of the color elements, e.g., the luminous surface area is gradually increased as the luminous efficiency is reduced. Specifically, the configuration provides the color elements have different sizes of the surface area of the pattern film formation region (e.g., see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2008-300367).